star_butterfly_kontra_sily_zlafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja o serialu/@comment-30473107-20171107091700/@comment-27265963-20171115202532
Night Furia napisała: TeorioMan napisał(-a): Cóż... pora na moją opinie. W zasadzie mógłbym tylko napisać: Daron coś ty zrobiła? , ale ponieważ wolę wyjaśnić o co mi chodzi to się troche rozpisze. Zacznę od tego że pierwsze dwa nowe odcinki bardzo mi się podobały były zabawne, wzruszające i Star szalała czyli to co najlepsze. Niestety (w kolejnych odcinkach) potem pojawił się motyw z przesadnym noszeniem peleryny i gadaniem Marco o Mewni non stop dopóki nie opuścił Ziemi. Następnie wkroczył Tom i bal który znamy ze zwiastunów. Przejdę od razu co w tym odcinku mi się nie spodobało, a więc tak: Dlaczego autorka pomyślała że zakochanie się od nowa Star i Toma to będzie świetny pomysł. Jak to się mówi "Nigdy nie wracaj do tej samej rzeki" natomiast widzę że Daron nie wie tego. Liczyłem żę w końcu doczekamy się Starco w tym sezonie a potem będziemy oglądać dalsze przygody bohaterów. I żeby nikt nie zrozumiał tego źle gdyż chodzi mi oto żę gdyby Star i Marco byli wreszcie razem to twórczyni mogłaby zająć się pogłębianiem ich wzajemnych relacji na "wyższym" poziomie. Jeżeli chodzi o Toma to sądziłem że zostaną oni po prostu przyjaciółmi i się pogodzą. Pokażę wam obraz jak wygląda uczucie bohatera w tym sezonie na przykładzie Star: "Star kocha Marco i nie może znieść że musiał wrócić na Ziemię, w końcu jego brudna bluza którą trzymała Star jest wyprana i BUM koniec zadurzenia. Następnie zjawia się Tom i BUM jest ZNOWU DRUGI RAZ zakochana w tej samej postaci z którą już była ale co tam. Mija trochę czasu i Marco wraca na Mewni a zarazem chce odwzajemnić jej uczucie i co widzi jak jego przyjaciółka całuje się z byłym a on wraca do drugiej przyjaciólki(zamiast podejść do Star) i widać że coś miedzy nimi iskrzy mimo że wcześniej nie spotykali sie ani nie gadali zbyt często ;_;." Kończąc temat związków to napisze że pod koniec oglądania miałem wrażenie że oglądam jeden z tych "Polsatowskich Dramatów". Ok bo trochę psiocze ale co mi się podobało? Na przykład bardzo polubiłem motyw z Eclipsą ponieważ nie daje ona na razie znaków czy się zmieniła czy po prostu chce zmanipulować Star. Słowniryk no ehh.... znaczy cieszę się że wrócił i jest powód dlaczego zachowuje się jakby nie miał mózgu. Tylko nie spodziewałem się że będzie niczym pies xD. Podsumowywując sezon na razie się rozwija i mimo tych wad (dla mnie to są wady) to nie stracił on swojego klimatu oraz żartów i momentów wzruszeń. Pozdrawiam gdyż nie wiem ile mi zajmie kolejna przerwa od dyskutowania :b. A ja powiem tak: Najgłupiej uzasadniona opinia jaką widziałam w tym fandomie, a widziałam takich wiele na tumblrze... Wyjaśnienie dlaczego Star wróciła do Toma jest pięknie opisane tu loczignie i psychologicznie uzasadnione. Natomiast najlepszym sposobem by zrozumieć jak bardzo chce się być z drugą osobą jest zazdrość, więc jeśli chcesz Starco daj Daron poprowadzić wątek by obie postacie były do tego dobrze przygotowane, rozumiały swoje uczucia i zostały postawione w sytuacjach którym muszą stawić czoła i w których ich więź oraz wspólna historia się rozwija. Poza tym, pisałam już w innym wątku (bodajże Dyskusja o Starco) dlaczego Starco powinno się wydarzyć najlepiej pod koniec ostatniego sezonu. Naturalnie każdy ma prawo do swojej opinii, jednak twoja argumentacja jest dość mizerna. Proszę tylko nie brać tego do siebie, bo nie miałam na celu cię obrazić, co najwyżej wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy i pokzać inny punkt widzenia na sytuację :) Ja od samego początku zgadzam się z Tobą. Podsumowując również mój wcześniejszy post, najważniejszy jest czas. Ja osobiście bardzo doceniam to, co robi Daron, bo na przykład w większości kreskówek postać się kocha w drugiej, wszyscy ich shippują, a parę odcinków dalej są już razem. Fani się cieszą itd, a potem to po protu robi się nudne. Cenniejsze jest to, na co dłużej czekamy. Wracając jednak do samej Star i jej uczuć - bezgranicznie zgadzam się z podesłaną przez NF teorią. Star też ma prawo czuć się przez kogoś kochana, prawda? A raczej nie wyobrażam sobie, że Marco zerwał z Jackie, wraca na Mewni i od razu są parą. Bo, hej, przecież Star tylko na to czekała! Czy aby na pewno? Przez tak długi czas musiała znosić obiekt swoich westchnień z inną osobą. Przez tak długi czas z tym walczyła i kiedy wreszcie się z tym pogodziła i odnalazła swoją własną drogę w Tomie, pojawia się Marco. W dodatku zaczyna ględzić o tym, że zerwał z Jackie.